fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stag Heart
'Stag Heart '(スタッグハート Sutagguhāto) is a Legal Guild, located in the city of Hikari, off the east coast of Fiore. The Guild's emblem is an intricate drawing of a stag. It's current guild master is the mage Yisri Vhowen, who claimed her father's title as guild master before her. The Vhowen Clan founded the guild and will most likely maintain power, due to their inherent magical abilities and tactical thinking. What sets this guild apart is it's head-group "The Elder Saints", wizards who have been in the guild for a long time and who specialize in training the new members, taking on dangerous missions, and acting as advisers to the Guild Master. Location and Design The Guild is located in Fiore, in the city of Hikari, off of the East Coast of the country. The city itself is quite large and expansive, but the guild is very well known and popular with it's citizens. The Guild Hall was formerly an ancient church, close to the base of a large tree that is viewed as a landmark of the townspeople. The city is in a pit, speckled with houses and markets and the like. The city also has a large waterfall, where workers use it's power to supply energy to the city. At the city's center is the Town Hall, where the mayor and his panel join together and discuss the town's livelihood and official business. The town's center is also where most of it's gatherings and festivals are held, and in it's very core is a bonfire. The surrounding area of the town is filled with lush greenery and thickets, where colorful flora bloom and where a multitude of species of animals live. The Stag Heart Guild Hall is very large. It has been repaired from it's years as a church, but the statues of ancient gods remained. The cobblestone rooms of the guild hall have large, stained glass windows, the largest of which hangs at the center of the guild hall's highest tower, which portrays the Guild's emblem in an array of colors. The Guild Hall itself also has a small bonfire burning towards it's entrance, however this one is smaller, and is bright blue in color. The largest room in the Guild Hall is the Headquarters, which serves as a lounging area for the Guild Members to unwind and relax. They can sit, have drinks, and talk. Off to the side there is a board where Guild Members can inspect possible jobs and missions. The Hall has many forgotten hallways and passages, though all have been marked by the guild's current master, Yisri, in case of an breaches of security or break-ins. Above the Headquarters is a catwalk where the guild's Elder Saints can relax and unwind, and discuss plans that average Guild Members needn't hear. The guild hall living quarters are reserved for long-time members of the Guild, or for people who need dire assistance. To pay for the rooms, a fragment of mission payment must be given to the guild master. There is a court room in the Guild Hall's highest tower, where the Elder Saints and the Guild Master discuss battle plans, important events, or judge the fate of traitors or new coming members. History The Founding Family of the Stag Heart Guild is the Vhowen Clan, who have maintained power for many decades through their powerful magical abilities and tactical skills. The first Guild Master, known as "Queen of the Stags", Tierra Vhowen, escaped slavery at the hands of a Dark Guild, settled in Hikari City in hopes of settling down and building a life for herself and her infant son, who would then become the second Guild Master of Stag Heart. As she worked and bought them a small house on the town's outskirts, she saw a stag at the edge of a forest. However, she was soon discovered by the Dark Mages, who sought to kill her and her son out of spite. They readied their attacks and prepared to kill her, the Stag jumped before her, taking the attacks and sacrificing it's life for her. At the death of the stag, Tierra was shocked and enraged, for she was reminded of a love she lost, and watched it die for her. In her rage, her Earth Magic, was birthed, and she quickly did away with the mages. Her partner, Chihiro Ikari, assisted her in honing her skills, and they went on jobs together occasionally, making some extra coin. She attempted to teach her son magic, but he wasn't as skilled at magic as she. So, she purchased him a Silver Celestial Spirit Gate Key, and he was ecstatic. At one point in his life, he became possessor of all twelve golden keys, before having them redistributed all throughout the world shortly after his death. Tierra saw an abandoned church in the town, and used her Earth Magic to summon cobbles, rebuilding it and restoring it to it's former glory. After long, grueling months of processes and attempting to get her guild situated, the Magic Council declared her guild official, and Tierra became the first Guild Master of the Stag Heart Guild. It is unknown when the Elder Saints came to be. A group of higher-class wizards were formed when Tierra was the Guild Master, ruled by her Second-In-Command, Chihiro, though they weren't officially named until some point during her son's rule. They were highly skilled mages, and served as the equivalent of S-Class Mages. People in Hikari City who wanted to learn magic quickly joined, and Mages from all over Fiore's East Coast sought to join once word of the Guild began rising. It is unknown when the Great Stag Magics came to be, but it is known that they were created by the first Guild Master, Tierra Vhowen. The first was created in a war between Stag Heart and a dark guild, and the second was created when her Second in Command was ill, and she wanted to lend her strength. The Twelve Trials of the Elder Saint This is the equivalent of an S-Class promotional trial. Tierra created an island with her earth magic, and filled it with thick forests, dangerous drops and cliffs, and deathly tasks. If the mage who wants to become and Elder Saint survives twelve days on the island, they officially are instated. Over the years, preexisting Elder Saints also joined in to increase difficulty and test the strength of the candidate. Members Guild Spells 'Kaimetsu '(壊滅 Kaimetsu): This spell is highly advanced, and so is only bestowed upon and Elder Saint or the Guild Master. The spell is encased within a tattoo upon the user's body, written in an ancient text. When the spell is employed, the surrounding area is encompassed in a translucent sphere, surrounded by a ring of light. The clouds and winds above slowly being to circle around it. Then, all in the circle becomes engulfed in a blinding white light, and all inside is completely obliterated. The ring of light disperses, and the winds and clouds become a whirlwind. This spell is highly destructive, so all Elder Saints are instructed to never use it, only under the most dire of circumstances. 'Antorāzu '(アントラーズ Antorāzu): This spell allows for the "pooling" of magical energy, so that each member of Stag Heart can combine their magical energy with the other members, greatly heightening individual magic for a certain amount of time. However, the strength of the members of Stag Heart varies, so, this magical energy can quickly deplete, due to the fact that some cannot hold much magic power compared to others. While this spell is being employed, the users of this spell have brightly colored markings all over their bodies. Trivia * If you want to join, just message me on my talk page! Category:Royal-rylan Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guild Category:Legal Guilds Category:Stag Heart Category:Stag Heart Members